Weird
by TheTeenTitanMonix
Summary: Just read...and tell me if its good or not.Raven is havin a realy REALY bad week...
1. the thing

This is my first horror fic.It will either suck like the other ones or it will be better. If you guys want me to continue the other ones.

**D: I DONT OWN TEEN TITAN'S..BUT I REALLY WISH I DID!...**

Weird

Chapter One: The Thing

It all started like any other night...

Everyone was making noise and fighting over stupid things like what is better and what isn't. And raven had just about had it. So raven left silently for a walk in the city to clear her mind. She levitated all the way to jump city (is that how the city is called?) she landed near an alley. She noticed that no one was around which was weird because usually it was a busy city.

She walked through the dark ally and all of the sudden she heard a noise which startled her and a trash can exploded because of it. Then she saw two green evil eyes in front of her and since it was so dark she could barley see anything else.

Then she could feel the thing getting closer and closer then when it got close enough to see, she noticed it was like a big, really big dog looking thing. It bared its teeth and started growling and she turned around to run and began to run but she could hear it getting closer until it attacked her. She tried to get it of her but it was too big. Then she finally got out of its grasp and got up but before she could the thing clawed her shoulder and left a big cut.

It began to bleed allot, it was about to attack again but before it could Raven screamed " Azerath,Metrion,Zinthos! " and she blew it through a building and straight into the ocean .

Obviously is couldn't swim because it didn't come back out. She saw the claw marks on her shoulder and thought 'shit' the wound wasn't bleeding as much as before but it still hurt and it was still bleeding. Then she thought_ 'I better go back to the tower and take care of this '_then she levitated to the tower.

She passed through the hallways fast but BB spotted her and asked her " Hey Rea where were you... its like 1:00 A.M and what's that red stuff on your shoulder ... is that blood! What happened! "Raven didn't turn around to face him but lied "Went for a walk and some dumbass dropped red paint on me" then BB thought _what? Weird.._ Then he said "Oh..." and then Raven went to her room and all of the sudden she felt sleepy. So she went to sleep.

The next morning she thought _That was a weird dream I dreamed I got attacked by this big brown dog... _she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was still sleepy so she got up slowly and went to the bathroom .She looked into the mirror and gasped and took a step back because she thought she saw a black thing that looked like the one she ' dreamed ' of .

She looked again and it was gone, she shrugged it off and brushed her teeth. After that she went back to her room, she sat on her bed and looked at her shoulder she didn't have a scar or anything so she thought that 'memory ' she had of the night before was just a dream.

She went to brush her hair and noticed in her mirror that her eyes were now a very dark purple almost black. Her hair was a couple of inches longer and that her canine teeth were longer and sharper, in her mind she said _Huh..what the hell..._then she noticed her clothes had claw marks so she changed them.

Then she went to the living room and as usual BB and Cy were asking her if she wanted to eat tofu or eggs and bacon. They thought she was going to say Herbal Tea but to their surprise she chose Cy's breakfast. BB thought _wow that's different, usually she drinks tea or something_ he ignored the thought and just went to eat.

**Okay that is chapter one please review and tell me anything because you people are mean and never review...**


	2. Weirdness

Ok then , give me opinions coments ,anything.Ok this is the second chapter.

D:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITAN'S...

Weird

Chapter 2 Weirdness...

Then after breakfast she walked to her room and sat on her bed.She looked around her room and was bored.

So she got up and tripped on one of those statue thingies and in her mind said _WHY did i fuckin put it here !_ and in her anger picked it up and threw it stright into the wall ,and it made a small hole _woah ... how did i do that?_ then she noticed it had gone in to the gym so she peeked out of her room and made sure no one was around.

Then when the coast was clear she ran into the gym,grabbed the statue and bumped into Robin's wheight's and they fell with a loud bang.

Then she could hear Robin coming and in her mind said _Holy shit now what do i do_ then she had a crazy idea and tried to pick them up and suprisingly they felt kind of light.

She put them back where they belong and got the statue and teleported to her room.

Later that day they went to the park and she actually played football with the rest of the titans.They had alot of fun and came back until 7:00 and the rest of the time they watched The Ring .

The movie ended until 9:30 and then every one started to talk about it and they just had fun.The time passed fast and before they knew it it was 11:00.Then every one went to bed.Raven went to her room and got into her bed.She kept on tossing and turning in bed because she couldnt sleep.

Then she couldnt take it any more so she got up and decided to open her window to get some fresh air.Then she looked at the clock it was 11:58.Then all of the sudden she felt pain all over her body and lost conciousness.

The next day she slowly opend her eyes and noticed she was laying on the floor and she got up and then she noticed her leotard was ripped and grabbed a cloak that was lying on the ground and she went to her bathroom and she saw that her face was covered in blood.

She washed her face and thought _What happend last night ...was that blood ,but i havent touched blood or any thing like that_ then she took a shower and got a new leotard.

And walked to the living room,then Beast Boy said " What's up sleepy head?.. " she looked at the living room clock and saw it was 9:00 A.M and turned around to go to her room because she wasnt in the mood to play games.

Then before she could Beast Boy blocked her and she stepped to the right and he blocked her again she tried stepping to the left and he blocked her again and said " What are you still sleeping? or what slow poke!" and then Raven snaped and pushed him so hard that he slammed into the couch and every one stared at her then robin said " Why and how did you do that ! " then Raven ran out of the room and every one stayed there wierded out...

Well thats chapter two plz review!..


	3. Unleashed

Im so so sorry i could'nt update...its because they took away my hi-speed internet and so i couldnt use my computer. But now i have dial-up so...im back!

Dis. I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS ! I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS there 3 times ,though i wish i did...

Weird

chapter three,..unleashed

Raven ran through the hall ways and stopped to catch her breath and thought _what did i do?...i hope hes alright...wait! what am i thinking! what do i care he was asking for it...its not like i care about him...but then why cant i stop thinking about him?_

Then she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, she grabbed the hand turned around and pinned him to the wall. '' Dont ever touch me !"she yelled at the person,wich turned out to be Beast Boy.He gasped at the sudden move and was amazed by how strong she was. ''Raven its just me!"she loosend her grip a little bit"Oh, but still you know better than to touch me...i dont like people touching me..even if i tell them to "she said in her normal monotoned voice .''Well anyway i came to appologize for bothering you,you know i was just playin with"all of the sudden Ravens eyes turnned red and she said "Yeah you better apologize you big jerk!...playin around huh? oh sure to you its all fun and games 'she picked him up by his neck and slammed him into a door' you never realize that you could hurt the other persons feelings when you prank them huh!'Beast Boy had fear in his eyes,he was muttering''s-sorry'' 'so dont say sorry !because its not good enough!"she was about to hit him again but Robin yelled " Whats wrong with you Raven,stop it you'll hurt him!"

She looked at him and ignored him"Please Raven stop!"his voice sounded like he was about to cry"Why should I! You loved that bitch ,you ignored me!you never cared about me!no one ever does!"then Beast Boy said "Please Raven stop...I-I love y-you..."he said it so quietly that Robin couldnt hear it but Raven did . Her eyes returned to their normal state and she mouthed the word's''Im sorry'' and she teleported to her room.

**In Raven's room.**

" Did he realy mean it?"she thought aloud "What's happening to me,why did i just lose control like that...I hope that he'll forgive me"she said as she walked around her room. She sighed and decided to meditate.

**In the main room.**

Beast Boy sat quietly on the couch,staring at a wall."Why is friend Beast Boy so...umm,not like his usual self?"Starfire asked Robin"I dont know Star..hes been like that all morning"then Cyborg turned the tv and showed bb a box wich said_ GAME STATION 3.0 _there was just a hint of exitement in his eyes but then he returned to just starin at the wall."Comon BB you know you've wanted to buy it for a long time! now its here...wanna play me? even though i know THAT I will win..so what do you say, are you up for the challenge"then BB said in a dry tone "No thanks"

Cyborg gasped "Some one call Ripleys! It's unbelievable! BB just turned down a challenge!"then BB said" Shut it Cy im not in the mood.." he got up and said"Im going to the mall i'll be back later"he walked to the roof ,looked at the sunset and turned into an eagle and flew away.

**3 Hours later**

BB came back with only one little bag.He went to his room and sat there looking at a thing he bought,it was a small red box .He got a piece of paper and wrote a letter to some one and put it in an envelope and taped it to the box. He took out a book that he had bought and grabbed the box and got out of his room.He walked down the hallway,all the way to the door that said:

**Raven**

He took a deep breath and knocked on her door,"Who is it?"then he said"Its me,Beast Boy" then she opend the door and they both said"Im sorry!are you ok?"then there was silence and BB and Raven half smiled"Umm..I..uhh...got this for you"he gave her the box and the book,_The worlds best poems _she smiled and said "Aww Beast Boy.."then he said "Open the box"she did and inside was a beautiful silver/diamond neckless"OH MY GOD,BB how did you buy this?"then he said''I bought it with the money i was saving to buy new stuff for my room,but instead i bought you this,to show you that i do care.."she was left speachless.

Just then the alarm sounded off BEEP,BEEP,BEEP Then Robin said that it was a guy called wolf.

**Outside**

The moon was high in the sky ,the titans raced to the crime scene.Raven was sterting to sweat alot BB noticed that and asked if she was ok."Im fine,i just feel a little dizzy"then he said"Well if you feel realy sick you can go back"but she insisted"Im fine!ok"

When they arrived at the place they saw a guy that had long sharp fangs,a tail and pointed ears and claws.He had two bags full of stolen jewlery and money. He turned araund and saw the titans,he dropped the bags and said"stay out of this kids,go home!"

"Yeah right,were not goin ANYwhere now return those things..didnt your momma tell you that its not good to steal?"said Robin as he sprang in to action,the rest of them joined in...exept Raven.She was breathing fast and was covered in sweat"I have to go"she said to them but only BB could hear beacause of his his heightend hearing.He watched as she left fast,then he told the rest of the team that he was going to check on Raven.

He turned into a cheetah and ran towards the direction she had left. He stopped and turned back to normal to catch his breath.Then he heard a growl "Grrrrrr'' he gasped.Right in front of him was a huge wolf like thing..it bared its teeth at him"holy shit!i think its a werewolf..I knew it they ARE real!"then it howled"_AROOOOOO "_ the sound pierced the air,it sounded so perfect so pure.Then it charged at him he turned into a bear and threw it in the air,it fell on its back but got up fast and tryied to attack again but BB got out of the way and hit it in the stomach,by doing so he left a deep cut with his claws ,it yelped in pain.

Then it dropped to the ground,BB thought it was dead so he resumed his human form and whent to see it it was dead.Then suddenly it's eyes shot open and jumped and pined him to the ground,BBwas so suprised that he couldnt concentrate on changin into anything.''Oh great ,so this is how ill die!and i dont even get to say godbye to Raven,without knowing if she loves me,..well even though shes not here ill say it RAVEN I LOVE YOU!"the words echoed through the streets,then the things red eyes turned to purple,it let go."Raven?"its ears perked up at the sound of her name,"My god,thats you?"it wimpered and put its tail between her legs and walked away like she had been punished.BB followed her and said "Its ok Raven..."then she looked back at him.

She tried to get away but she couldnt because there was a wall in back of her and BB infront of her"Raven why didnt you say anything...its ok Raven i wont tell them if you dont want me too..come here Raven"he walked slowly towwards her,she was pushing against the wall ,stilll trying to get away.He slowly patted her head,she yepled."comon Raven ill get you through this"he sat down next to her and lowered her head so that it was resting on his lap"just relax itll be over in a few minutes"she had tears in her eyes but slowly relaxed and fell asleep on him.

A few minutes later she started changing back.Her tail dissapered, her body returned to its normal size,her huge fangs turned back into smaller ones and everything else changed back too.BB picked her up and turned into a ''_i dont know how you spell the name of that flying dinosour"_ and flew her back to the tower.He put her in her room and waited for her to wake up...

**To be continued...**

There...the longes chapter.Well hope you like it.And PLEAZE PLEASE REVIEW!.

* * *


	4. Huh?

I'm updating,Thank you to all the reviewers...umm..here is the next chapter.,

D:I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.

**Wierd**

**Chapter 4:Huh?**

_He put her in her room and waited for her to wake up..._

He fell asleep sitting on a chair next to her bed.A few hour's later Raven woke up,she noticed two thing's.One was that her whole body hurt as if it had been used as a punching bag,the other was that she was _naked_ she gasped and thought_ why the hell am i naked?thats wierd.._she also noticed that her stomach had blood stain's in the shape of gashes but she didnt have any cuts.

She covered herself with a nearby towel and got one of her leotards and another cloak.She stumbled to the bathroom,for some reason her leg's felt very weak.

She changed into her costume and once again stumbled into her room.And the first thing she noticed was that Beastboy was sitting on the a chair and he said "How are you feeling Raven?"she stared at him and then finnaly said "Beastboy get out of my room!"he got up and said "But Raven I ...dont you remember what happend lastnight?"she stared at him,she looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"What are you talking about?Why are you in my room?Get out!"he wouldnt move so she used her powers and pushed him out the door.

_She doesnt remember...why cant she remember..."_Maybe I can _make_ her remember..."he ran into his room and looked through all the garbage and stuff that was on the floor.

"Here it is!..."he said holding one of THE ONLY book's that he actually had and read.He also grabbed an old casset and a casset player and rushed back to where Raven's room was.

He knocked and said "Im sorry Raven..please let me in..I wanna show you something.."He faked a sorry/sad voice.

Raven sighed and said"Fine...come in.."The door swooshed open and BB almost fell flat on his face because he had his ear pressed on the door to hear what she would say.

He slowly walked in and looked at her suspiciously,"What?"she asked."Nothing..stop trying to hide it Raven..I know your secret.."she looked confused"What secret...?"He looked at her narrowing his eyes"You know what im talking about...I know that you are..A WEREWOLF!".

She gave him another confused look and said"Beastboy...are you on crack?or something..."then he said"NO!..and stop trying to hide it!"then she said"IM NOT ..what makes you think that i'm a _Werewolf_ i'm a half demon not a werewolf"then he thought to him self_ wow..she realy CANT remember..maybe she is just starting..._"I know you are..and I can prove it!"she sighed and said "Whatever..go ahead and try..".

"Fine I will.."he fliped through the book and then he read the part where it said_ How can you tell if someone is a werewolf._

_One of the signs of werewolfism is that a person has realy long and pointy canine teeth._

He told Raven to open her mouth"Why?"then he said "Just do it and come over here"he walked up to her mirror and she followed"See only a Werewolf would have their canine teeth this long and sharp"she looked at her teeth then she said"But so do you.."but then he pointed out"Yeah but it's only one and it's because of the umm..the S"then she said "Oh yeah huh.."

He looked at the book again.:

_A werewolf will always answer to the call of another werewolf or wolf ,in human or wolf form._

Then he put the casset that said _Animal sound's_ on the player and fast forward' it to a wolf's howl.She looked at him"What are you..(he started playing it and without thinking about it)_AROOO..."_she gasped and covered her mouth.He turned it off and Raven was shocked,it didnt sound human it had sounded like a wolf's howl but _deeper_ and realy freaky.

"Now do you believe me?..."he said rasing an eyebrow.She was just sitting there,eyes open wide confused and speachless.He waved his hand infront of her face and snapped his fingers.

That seemed to work,she looked at her hand's,her shaking hand's and said"B-but..H-how?..W-when..I'ts just so hard to believe...How did I do that..No..that wasnt me..you did something to me to make me do that..you must have hypnotised me or something.."he sighed and said"Look Raven..It's the truth..you realy are a werewolf,and i'm sure of it because last night you tried to kill me..."she shook her head "You are lieing,I would never do that...i would never try to hurt you...".

"Well lastnight you did.."she had an ashamed look on her face"I did..?Im soo soo sorry..I cant remember.."he gave her a hug and told her "It's ok Raven,I know that you didnt mean it..and anyways you had no control over your actions..you wernt aware of what you were doing."

"Well im sorry for not believing you,but now what can we do?"he thought for a moment"Maybe we should go eat breakfast..?"

"Yeah sound's good..and im kind of hungry.."she looked at him grinning,licking her lips."R-Raven...umm..why are you looking at me like that..?"he asked nervously.She started walking closer and closer"I'm hungry.."she had a wild evil look in her eyes.She opend her mouth to reveal long sharp teeth,her eyes turned glowing red and she lunged at him.But he got out of the way and said "Raven?what are you doing!"she fell flat on her face but got up and turned around"_I said,im hungry"_she hissed.

BB could see that a tail was starting to grow _She's loosing control over it!_"Raven!fight it! dont let it control you!"she growled and droped to the ground breathing heavily.She was in pain,her nails grew longer,her ears where getting long and pointy,her face was elongating into a snout,her spine was moving around by itself ,he could hear bone's cracking and re-alighning them selves she let out a pained cry"ahrrr"half human half monster.

BB had to find a way to stop it,_sorry Rae but I have to do it..._ He turned into a Gorilla and slammed agains Raven's side.She went flying through the air and hit the hard metal door leaving a very small dent on it.

She was now uncontiouse,she returned back to her normal self.She was covered in sweat and her hair was a mess._How come she was changing?it's not even night time yet.._He changed back to his human form.He ran his finger's through his hair and walked to the 'sleeping' Raven."I'll have to try to show you how to control that..**_Beast_**..thats inside you.."he sighed and tried to wake her up.

He couldnt "Gee Raven,you sure are a deep sleeper"then he looked at the box that he gave her"Oh yeah..the neckless is made of silver..so if i touch her with it..she'll _feel the burn_ and she will wake up.."he took it out and put it on her hand.She groaned,then all of the sudden she jumped up and said "What the hell!"she got it and threw it on the ground.Then she felt the sharp pain on her side and droped to her knees."Ow..why do my rib's hurt like they were hit by a truck"then BB said"Gorilla".

"Huh?"then he repeted it"You were hit by a gorilla".She said"I was,ow..my head..what happend..I just remember you sayin something about breakfast.."Then he inturupted and said"And then you tried to eat me,and you were starting to _change_ so I knocked you out."her eyes widend"I TRIED TO WHAT?"then he said"To eat me..."she gasped"I'm so sorry Beastboy.."then he said"You were starting to freak me out,first you said that you were 'hungry' and then you attacked me and I stopped you from changing but my question is.."now it was her turn to inturupt"How come i started _changing ?_it's like 5:30 AM?"then he said"Thats what I was gonna ask you..it could be because you are a half demon and that makes it stronger..so that when you arnt carefull it comes out?..".

She thought about it"Yeah maybe thats why,but im scared now..this time I tried to eat you..and I didnt even feel it taking over..what if something like that happens again and i actually _hurt _someone.."then BB said "Dont worry,How about after..b-breakfast I _train_ you?"

Then she said "Sure.."she got closer to him and said"I'm hungry.."BB screamed"AHHH!"then she burst into laghter"HAHA!payback for that prank that you did on me last week!''BB was still a little scared"I'm fine Beastboy,let's go eat"

**To be continued...**

**I hope you liked the chapter,if i get 2 or more reviews ill update tommorow or on sunday.Or maybe...just maybe Today :D**


	5. YET ANOTHER STUPID NOTE

_Yet ANOTHER stupid authors note…_

**I am currently busy with school work and other things and my LIFE, but… I'm writing this to let my readers know that I will be writing new stories and finishing _Weird _soon... can't say when though. **

**I'm a little pissed off because my stories got deleted and my computer broke. I don't know what happened to it exactly but I have got it fixed now and like I said… I will be back!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**XOXO,**_

_**Monica a.k.a Monix**_

**P.S: Review this story please :D**


	6. Do You Trust Me?

**Hey people... Schools out so I decided to update now… hopefully you wont hate me..**

_Weird_

_5_

_Do you Trust me?_

"So... What do ya want to eat?" said Beast Boy from behind the couch. He was still a little shaky from the mornings little 'slip'. He looked at her with slightly fearful emerald eyes.

"I told you that I'm not going to do anything to you, don't you trust me?" Raven said from across the room with a slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"Well I do… but…I donno, well back to breakfast…" he got a chefs hat out of nowhere and held up a frying pan.

He tried his best to act as if nothing had changed. Raven started walking towards him, he flinched as he felt her put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please Beast Boy, its not like I 'chose' to be a _loup-garou" _she looked down and suddenly it was like she found the floor interesting. "If I could go back, to that moment…when I saw those wild eyes…" her eyes showed a mixture of fear and anger "I should have just run away… do something…but I did not"

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm being stupid… You know I love y..." he stopped as he noticed how close they were.

Raven seemed to be distracted by something.

He sensed that something was radiating from her; he slowly leaned in closer and kissed her. Ravens eyes widened and Beast Boy saw her pupils slowly turn into a blood red.

She added more pressure on his lips and started 'exploring 'his mouth with her tongue, the frying pan lay forgotten in the floor. They did other things…I'll just leave that to your imagination…lets just say that after that day. Beast Boy was not scared anymore… and Raven could trust him with her secret…

**The End**

**Hey yo! Was that okay? Not Really? Sort of? Review!**


End file.
